Dudas
by Beckett-Castle-Alba
Summary: Relato corto sobre Castle y Beckett inspirado en el libro "No me mires así"


Dudas, ese era su problema, las dudas.

A lo largo de nuestra vida vivimos infinidad de situaciones que nos lleva a sentir incertidumbre, a no estar seguros, generando en nosotros esa duda que se apodera de nuestra mente impidiéndonos ver, haciéndonos parecer que estamos en un agujero negro cuando el sol resplandece a nuestro lado , siendo nosotros los que le damos la espalda. Son esas dudas las que nos lleva a desconfiar de todo y de todos, incluso de aquellos que se han ganado nuestro cariño y confianza a lo largo de nuestra vida. Son esas dudas las que nos impiden confiar en los demás, aun sabiendo, en el fondo, que estarán siempre para apoyarnos.  
Dudas, dudas y más dudas, un sentimiento que nos lleva a pensar sin ver la realidad, que nos lleva a imaginarnos realidades que solo existen en nuestra mente.

Caminaba de un lado a otro sin ser capaz de ordenar las ideas, sin ser capaz de tener nada claro. El temor se apoderaba de ella y eso le impedía hacerle frente. Como una adolescente había escapado de la situación encerrándose en si misma, como si solo ella pudiese comprenderlo. El terror a que sus ideas se materializasen le había impedido darle tan solo la posibilidad de que pudiera reaccionar y expresarse, simplemente había huido de todo sin dar la cara, como siempre hacía. De nada valía ahora lamentarse, el daño estaba hecho, por mucho que supiera cuanto la quería tras sus innumerables declaraciones, sabía que él no volvería a ella, esta vez no.

Estaba confuso, no entendía por qué había reaccionado así, todo estaba perfecto el día anterior. Tras despertar de su cama y no encontrarla la buscó por todo el loft, distinguiendo, finalmente, como la luz del baño estaba encendida. Su preocupación desapareció, pero cuando se dirigía a su habitación escuchó un ruido venir del baño. Rápidamente y sin pensárselo, abrió la puerta, pero ella se la cerró en las narices, sin darle explicación. Espero inquieto, sin parar de caminar, a que ella saliera, y aunque le insistió en que le explicara qué le ocurría, ella se negó, alegando que tenía que salir de allí. Su confusión aumentaba por momentos, y su paciencia se agotaba, pero ella no parecía querer hablar, simplemente se vistió y salió de su loft dando un portazo.

Lamentaba haberse comportado como una idiota con él, no se lo merecía, durante aquel año que habían pasado juntos como pareja, Castle no había hecho otra cosa que quererla, cuidarla y estar junto a ella en cada momento, pero eran sus dudas las que hablaban por ella, toda su mente estaba cerrada, no le apetecía hablar y solo había querido salir de allí.

De repente, el sonido de la puerta de su casa le hizo volver a la realidad; alguien llamaba. No quería ver a nadie. "No hoy, no ahora" se decía como un mantra, pero el que estaba tras la puerta no parecía quererse ir, así que sin ni siquiera mirar quien era, abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar.  
Sus manos la rodearon, sobresaltándola, era la última persona que esperaba, no creía que quisiera verla después de aquello.

- Kate, por favor, dime que te ocurre, no sé que te pasa pero sea lo que sea sabes que puedes confiar en mi. ¿Qué te pasa?.

- Ahora no Castle, no quiero hablar.

- Kate, por favor – dijo armándose de paciencia – necesito saber que te ocurre.

- Yo... no puedo – dijo zafándose de sus brazos.

- Kate, no me voy a ir, así que vas a tener que decirme que te ocurre.

Kate siguió caminando por el salón de su apartamento, intentando aclarar su mente. Estaba ahí, a su lado, una vez más, y ella, nuevamente, lo estaba alejando. Se giró para enfrentarse a esos ojos azules que la estudiaban esperando una respuesta, transmitiéndole ternura, confianza.

- Yo... siento haberme comportado así Castle, lo siento.

- No te preocupes, ven aquí – se acercó nuevamente a ella, rodeándola. Esta vez, Kate no se opuso – Cuéntame, ¿qué sucede? He visto que esta mañana no te encontrabas bien. ¿Has tomando algo en mal estado?

- No … Es por eso – dijo tímidamente.

- ¿Qué es por eso? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Mi actitud, mi comportamiento, tiene que ver con eso.

- ¿Es que te encuentras mal? - le preguntó notablemente preocupado.

- No. Es que... estoy embarazada - dijo escondiendo sus rostro en sus manos.

En el rostro de Castle se dibujo una amplia sonrisa. No podía creer que una situación como aquella hubiera desencadenado esa tormenta. Estaba realmente feliz, no entendía su reacción. Le quitó las manos de su cara para que lo pudiera ver y le colocó la mano en la mejilla obligándola a mirarlo.

- Eso es estupendo cariño, ¡vamos a ser padres! - la estrechó entre sus brazos antes de besarla con ímpetu.

- ¿Estás feliz? - le preguntó dudosa.

- Ahora mismo soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, Kate – le dijo rozando su mejilla - ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

- Temía que no quisieras volver a tener un hijo. Tú ya has sido padre, has criado solo a Alexis, y aunque alguna vez insinuaste que te gustaría volver a ser padre, desde que estamos juntos no has vuelto a hablar de ello y temía que tu reacción no fuese ésta.

- Cariño – le tendió la mano para sentarse con ella en el sofá del apartamento de Kate – Si no he vuelto a hablar de ello es porque quería disfrutar de un tiempo contigo, los dos solos, los niños podían esperar, pero eso no quiere decir que no los quiera tener. Deseaba tener un hijo contigo, y cuando me has dado la noticia, no he podido ser más feliz. Te quiero Kate, y quiero que confíes en mi para hablarme de cualquier cosa. Siempre estaré a tu lado.

Kate pudo comprobar la sinceridad de las palabras de su pareja, la persona con la que iba a tener a su hijo. ¡Su hijo! Aun no podía ni creerlo. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al comprobar como todas sus dudas no eran más que eso, dudas sin ningún fundamento. Podía ser feliz con aquel hombre que la miraba con ternura.

Se acercó hasta él para besarlo con ternura antes de susurrarle en sus labios un "te quiero, Rick".


End file.
